


Sassafrass

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lovers, Romance, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: he newest Avenger is feisty and just what everyone in the tower needs. Everyone that is sav,e Bucky. He’s not quite sure how to take the foul mouth beauty who dishes it out to everyone and doesn’t take his shit. Will she be more than Sargeant Barnes can handle or just or the perfect dame for the job?Warnings: Language and eventual smut





	1. Sassafrass

The newest Avenger is feisty and just what everyone in the tower needs. Everyone that is saved, Bucky. He’s not quite sure how to take the foul mouth beauty who dishes it out to everyone and doesn’t take his shit. Will she be more than Sargeant Barnes can handle or just or the perfect dame for the job?

The team came off the quinjet battered and bruised after the last mission, but let’s be honest it went with the territory. Saving the world and shit came with the price of not looking good in shorts or bikinis. While the mission was an overall success and no one was lost, everyone was damaged in some way or another. Tony had some deep gashes from the suit being crushed. Cap was shot, Bucky was knocked from a second story building and had a head wound. You were stabbed in the shoulder, and Nat had her shoulder dislocated. Clint had some broken ribs and Sam a twisted ankle to everyone’s snicker. After the med bay just about everyone had found themselves piled into the elevator going to there respective rooms.

Cap was the first to address everyone in the lift. “Alright team. Needless to say, exceptional job. I think everyone needs some r and r. So rest up and here’s to an extended mini vacation. I pulled some strings and courtesy of—” Tony cut him off and with flamboyancy added. “ Your favorite billionaire. We are flying out in a few hours to Barbados to my house for a long weekend. Pack up kids and get ready. Also, we pull names or of a hat on the plane for bunk buddies.”

[Originally posted by nomadssteverogers](https://tmblr.co/ZT_4Ku2Yq5mkr)

He let out a typical Tony smirk. “Here’s to you and me babe.” He reached out to grab your hand and you flicked him off. “The only action you get if we bunk Stark is a throat punch, you gutter slut.” Everyone laughed as he mocked gasped and put his hand to his chest. You were too tired for Tony’s shit. While you loved him, he had gotten out of control lately and spiraled after the last off again with Pepper.

“Now would you say that to Capsicle here should he pull your name.” The elevator chimed on Wanda your floor signaling your exit. “ Well, Cap isn’t the first choice out of this sorry bunch of misfits. Sorry, handsome.” You winked at the blonde wall to your right, and he grinned in return. “But I would happily pop his cherry any day.” You quickly jumped up ignoring the screaming pain in your body to give him a chaste kiss on his thoroughly red cheek.

You could’ve sworn Bucky growled from his direct right as you did so making the exchange even more victorious. You loved torturing that man with every fiber of your twisted being. You and he locked eyes as the door shut and the look of pure anger sent chills through you. You lived for the moments when you could get a rise of the soldier.

“Fuck me, Wanda.” You turned but stood there for a moment while Wanda kept walking. “Sorry love, you know I don’t swing that way. Plus there are plenty of attractive men that would do your bidding.” You shook your head and smirked. “Or do you have only one in mind.” You waved off the saucy minx comment and continued walking.

“What the hell is it with that ass badger Bucky?” You huffed as you threw your bag in your room and leaned against the frame awaiting her answer. She turned around with a knowing smile. “ Don’t pretend like we don’t know who your first choice would be.”

You wave your hand dramatically in the air. “Yes. Yes. Sam. But with his devastating injuring the man may never walk again. That’s a huge  responsibility, and I’m too young to care for an invalid .” She laughed at your avoidance.

“Maybe he was jealous of Cap and your kiss.” You shrugged your shoulders. “Pfft. Kiss? He doesn’t know what this mouth can do.” You wiggled your eyebrows, and she laughed. “Whatevs. I seriously doubt he’s interested in me and since you  _refuse_ to go mind spy for me, I’m on my own. Now leave me be woman! I need to go pack some sexified clothes for this weekend.”  You could hear her giggle as you slammed your door to get ready for the vacation.

* * *

You were comfortably seated next to Nat and across from Wanda having Y/F/D on the jet while Tony prepped the hat full of sexy, as he liked to call it. Maria, Sharon and some juggernautslut friend of Sharon’s that was currently sitting next to Bucky, had joined your merry crew. Thus evening out the dick to chick ratio, so now everyone was bunking with someone from the opposite sex. Now your not one to slut shame- no. You could care less how many people one person chooses to be with, hell you’re no saint. You just didn’t care for said tag-a-long because of the way she was eye fucking a specific metal armed soldier.

[Originally posted by accio-drabbles](https://tmblr.co/ZiWJni2IIcLjc)

Wanda smirked, and Nat elbowed you. “Ah. What was that for?” She nodded in the direction of Buck and Laura. “ If your superpower was killing with your mind that girl would be long gone.”

“Har. Har. Good one Nat. I’m territorial what can I say? Plus I can tell she’s a cumguzzling Fuckslut and he could do better. Call me a wolf, and this is my pack…… Although I  _could_  suck the air out of her lungs."Nat’s eyes widened when knowing that with your specific air bending superpowers, that was a possibility. "First. If it were the whole pack, you’d be pissed at Maria and Sharon also. Second. You scare me Y/N.” She laughed and then Wanda spoke up. “Don’t worry Y/N. I have a few tricks. She won’t room with him. "Your shoulders relaxed. ” Finally my wicked witch is on my side. Fuckin’ A! All I had to do was threaten someone’s life. …Huh?“ Wanda just shook her head when you elbowed her, so she at least knew you were kidding…a little.

You all stood around the bar on the jet with everyone relaxed and drinks in hand. You lovingly looked at Wanda and Vision. Steve leaned in and smirked at you. "I knew you had a soft spot Y/N.” You scoffed loudly gaining Bucky and Nat’s attention. “Shut your virgin mouth, Roger’s. I have no such things called  _feelings_.” He blushed and bit his ridiculous plump lower lip. “You’re a terrible liar. You may have a mouth like your mentor, Wade, but you’re not like him. You’re a misfit like us.” He lovingly threw an arm around you and made dumbass faces per usual to get you to loosen up. 

You and Deadpool were in the same program. But while he turned into a sausage casing, you didn’t. You had the ability the manipulate air. You could levitate, move objects, suck the air out of lungs. That sort of thing. You did try flying, but that was disastrous and had Wade laughing so hard he nearly shat himself and instantly regretting not filming it and putting it on YouTube.

Tony held out the hat making your insides flustered and your heart was beating fast. “OK ladies pick! Nat your up first my deadly assassin.” She reached in and pulled out an envelope and opened it. A smirk graced her face, and she looked towards our favorite archer. He laughed out loud. “I’m finally going to wear my favorite ginger  down.” She took a drink of her beer. “Honey you’ve been working that game for years.” I smiled “ Oh Clint darling, you can’t be a gentleman with Nat. Tsk Tsk. Our favorite ginger likes it rough.” He nodded, “Noted. Thanks, Y/N.” Nat pegged you with a handful of peanuts so naturally you opened your mouth and scolded her after only catching one. “Terrible aim!”

“Hey! This is how we get ants! You’re up Wanda.” Tony yelled. Wanda opened her envelope already knowing who she had since she was rigging the game in our favor. You took a drink smiling. “ Vision”

He cleared his throat. Dozens of dirty images went through your head of how those things work.

[Originally posted by marveling-over-imagines](https://tmblr.co/Zsz1Fk1-Avk9-)

“So Vis, you got the equipment for my Wanda here?”   
He looked my way confused. “ Pardon?” Everyone snickered. Wanda glared, and you heard her voice in your head.

_“ Fine, you’re in your own.”_

Before you could plead she was gone. Your heart rate picked up while Steve’s arm was around you as Laura’s turn came up. Steve  _and_  Bucky no doubt could hear your heart rate. Steve leaned in being his fucking cute self as always. “ You OK doll?”  You stole a glance at Buck and your eyes met. “Yea. I just don’t like new people and I swear to God if I get  bunked with Tony I’ll sleep in fucking the tub with my knife.”

That earned a booming laugh from Cap with his signature left pectoral grab. Bucky spoke up his voice so low. “If your uncomfortable with that Fucktard you can bunk with me…..or Steve. No matter who pulls our name.” Although your excuse was a partial cover, you felt at ease from his caring comment. You forgot that these guys were old school gentlemen in a world full of boyginas.

Laura pulled put out Sam’s name causing you to let out a sigh. “Thank fucking Odin.” Bucky laughed and Steve smiled. Wanda hadn’t abandoned you after all.

Your name came up.

“Here’s to you and me darling you’ve never been with a billionaire.” Tony said in a charming voice. “Oh, honey. You know money doesn’t matter to me. Size does.” Bucky laughed, probably confident in his super serum. You blushed. You actually blushed. Shit. “So you would trade a billionaire for a super soldier. Huh? I see how it is. Here I thought we had a connection.” He showed mock hurt and frustration, and you smiled. All the flirting but you knew his heart was with Pepper he just needed to get his shit together.

You reached in and pulled out Bucky’s name and silently thanked Wanda and her Witchery ways. “Looks like it’s you and me, Sergeant Barnes. Now, what .ever will you do with me.” Steve smiled while Buck hid behind his chestnut locks. Steve removed his arm and pushed you two together. You were always surprised by how he could do a 180 in a hot second. One minute a gentleman, one minute a cocky asshole, and then another a shy broken man that you wanted to hold and coax out of his shell. All three of the versions you wanted to do dirty things to, just at different speeds and fashions.

[Originally posted by haikyuutiehowyadoin](https://tmblr.co/Zr5hin2MMqDc9)

You leaned into his ear and caught Laura glaring your way and saw Bucky’s fist clenched. “You ok there, Sergeant?” He looked up at you, and he was biting his lip. But then he surprised you in the best and worst way. Taking you off guard. He leaned back in his chair. “Better than ok doll, I get to a room with you and not …what did you call her? Cumguzzling fuckslut?”

You gasped. Unsure what to do. But then two can play this game. You went closer between his legs and he tensed at the close proximity but to your dismay quickly recovered. “You sneaky little bastard and your super soldier hearing. What else have you’ve been eavesdropping on.”

He put his hands up in mock surrender. “Honestly that’s it. And thank you for wanting to protect my virtue from such an….unsavory woman.” He genuinely laughed, and you felt a victory at the sweet sound. You turned around but remained between his knees but now facing the bar. You looked back at him. “Who said you’re safe from me Sergeant Barnes?”

You felt him lean in and his breath was on your ear. “Keep calling me Sergeant and you’ll find out how successful that serum truly was.”

Your breath hitched as he laughed and leaned back in his chair with your ass on full display snuggled right between his thighs.

Check fucking mate


	2. Part Deux

 

As the plane landed, your body was in a damn tizzy. That’s right a damn tizzy, and you were sure that if you were a trained warrior princess, you would be in a puddle on the floor. Wanda even tried to calm your frenzied thoughts to which you told to get her red witch way out of your head before your tit punched her. Nat always hated when she was left out of your mind conversations to which Wanda replied she hadn’t yet learned to three-way telepathy yet. When she learned to group chat via mind telepathy that shit was going to get real.

On the way to the luxurious car that Tony had waiting slut bags was hanging all over Bucky. To Nat’s amusement, you decided to send a gust of wind her way letting it send her dress straight up and over her head. She quickly dropped her hands from Bucky and lowered her skirt. Her hair wasn’t as easily fixed and that was an utter fucking delight. The flock of seagulls hairstyle was notdoing her any favors and Sam was having a hay day.

Once everyone was situated in the vehicle, you found yourself next to Stark and as much as you loved the heart that Tony had, his ever-present hard on that quite literally was pressing against you was the most aggravating thing in the world. Ever since he and Pepper were more off than on, he was in full ass mode. “Tony, seriously? How much Viagra do you take? I can feel your mini iron man poking me.” Steve chuckled next to you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky stop talking to Sam’s future roommate and enemy of the state. Tony smirked deviously. “What I can’t help it. You turn me into a spring chicken. Plus I’m younger than Gramps and Toy soldier over there.”

[Originally posted by fuckkdapolice-blog](https://tmblr.co/Zvca0yk2Ngdc)

“Yea, well your lil toy soldier is grossing the fuck outta me right now.” You laughed and scurried onto Caps lap and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and settled in. Steve blushed but just wrapped his arms around you. Now you’re not going to deny that Steve was handsome as all hell. Anyone would say he was chiseled from marble by Michelangelo himself. He is so sweet that you could get a damn toothache just talking to his stupid smedium shirt wearing ass. He’s just no  _your_  type. He was more of the _I can flirt with you all day and snuggle with your best friend_ , but that’s all. You did appreciate how he could be all Captain mode one minute and then go all shy asking about how he’s supposed to please a woman talk. Yes, that totally happened. You were close, flirted and talked about shit from one spectrum to the other but knew that it would never happen. Luckily, you knew that the feeling was mutual. He liked the closeness and being able to not be judged for not being on point all the time and being perfect, but romance was not in the cards for you two. So while he blushed at the closeness of your ass on his cock, he wasn’t offended or getting the wrong signal. He was getting a laugh at Bucky’s face though. Which he shrugged and smiled, gaining your attention. Another one of Steve’s quirks was loving to get under Bucky’s skin, call it brotherly love.

[Originally posted by softevanstan](https://tmblr.co/ZU1CAc2TkotjD)

“What are you doing Rogers?” He quirked his eyebrow and smirked cunningly. “Oh, nothing doll. Buck’s just jealous.” You couldn’t help but smile. “Please, I told you. He doesn’t like me. The man is a hot mess.” Steve shook his head. “Again, I hate that phrase. It confuses the hell outta me doll. Hot mess?” You laugh while the car hit a bump and you grabbed his shoulder tightly. “It’s not literal you idgit. Also, I told you to download Urban Dictionary you star spangled dumbass.” His laugh boomed through the vehicle, and he leaned in. “Either way this a perfect chance to make him jealous. Lean in and whisper something and I’ll groan or something.”

You smirk at how evil the purest of pure was behaving and for a moment you felt mama bear proud. This must’ve been how Wade felt every time you told him to ‘Fuck off’ or 'Suck my dick fucking cock gobbler.’ You laughed to yourself but then leaned and to his ear and contained a moan at how delicious the man smelled. “Have I finally brought you to the dark side, Captain? You’re being positively  _naughty_.”  To earn a legitimate moan you but his earlobe and he growled. You pulled away trying to hide your glee at his earnest reaction. It was his turn to lean in, and you took a chance to look at Bucky. He had his mask on and it was unreadable. Dammit to hell! You were never going to catch a break with this mountain of man and metal.

“Y/N did you see his reaction? You have him eating outta the palm of your hand.” Steve murmured against your neck. You looked him in his baby blues and felt his head for a fever dramatically. He was momentarily confused.

“Have you been huffing paint fumes Steven Grant Roger’s? That man is nothing of the sort.” He stared at you a second. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin me Y/L/N.” You mocked grabbed your chest in horror at his language and he chuckled.  "Well I am a fuckin’ lady you cock jockey, and I have never been spoken to in such a way.“

[Originally posted by bobi1605](https://tmblr.co/Z0K9uf2PRrgCs)

Once again his laugh took over the vehicle while he made no apologies and he grabbed your thigh since his left boob was currently blocked by your body. "Why is it so hard for you to take my word. He likes you. A lot.” You kissed his cheek for everyone’s viewing pleasure then continued your conversation. Wanting to keep it PG of course.

“Let me count the ways. Leaving out the sexy exchange Bucktown let loose on the plane that I had to change my panties for. He runs cold with me allll the time. Barely says words in my presence normally glares in my direction. See exhibit A at your 2 o'clock. And generally acts like I’m the bane of  his existence.” Steve nods and ruminates.

“First, I’m pleased to know you even wear underwear. I pegged you for a commando girl myself. Second, fair enough. Now what  ** _I_**  see is he chose the room closest to you when we relocated to the compound. He always sits closest to you during movie night..and really any opportunity comes to think of it. Right now he’s white-knuckling it so hard I think he’s going to break the car. The last agent that hit on you he broke his arm in training. Shall I continue?”

You released the breath that you didn’t know you were holding. “Okay then Cap, what do I do?” Steve smiled and ran his hand up and down your thigh. “Pfft. He won’t willingly talk about his feelings. We both know that. So you’ll have to break him. Tease the shit out of him with little touches until he caves. He hasn’t been willingly touched in years and he’s so touch starved it’ll be exactly what he needs.”  Both of your faces mirrored each other. Pure heartbreak. “He needs you. He just doesn’t know it yet. And you and I already know you need him so don’t even lie to me. I know you better than you know yourself you little shit.”  
You instantly glared but then smiled. “Shut the Fuck up Roger’s, or I’ll dick punch you, and you’ll be down for the count for Sharon.” He gasped then narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t.” You shrugged and smiled.

* * *

At the house, Tony told everyone where their room was at. You and Bucky had a room at the end that overlooked the ocean and pool and had a balcony. “Holy shit Bucknasty look at this!” You walked out on the balcony and leaned on the railing. He came out and leaned on the door frame looking out at you and the view beyond.

“ Yea. It’s damn near majestic.” He said in a flat tone, but it made you smile and face him. “What’s this? The infamous Winter Fucking Soldier has a sense of humor? Alert the media.” He lowered his head causing his chestnut hair fell forward covering his face. “Not as funny and charming as some but I have my rare  moments.” You could tell he was shy and out of his element, so you decided to take Stevie boys advice.

You pushed off the balcony and touched his metal arm, instantly he tensed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Bucky. I think your plenty charming when you  _want_  to be.” You could hear the metal arm whirring and clicking underneath your touch and damnit if it wasn’t the sexiest thing you’ve heard. You knew that he hated that arm with the passion of a thousand suns, but it intrigued you. Many a night you had spent dreaming of what that arm could do. Hell, you and Wanda once spent an entire hour talking about the mechanics of that arm and if he could make it vibrate. Albeit you both were drunk, but still.

You decided to get into your bikini otherwise you were going to have to start fanning yourself in front of Bucky at any moment. It was a navy blue retro style that you and Wanda had picked out a few weeks ago and secretly was hoping Bucky would like. It reminded you of a pinup girl, and the color matched his jacket from the war. As you looked in the bathroom mirror, you knew Steve was right. You needed him, and you were, in fact, the hot mess which at the moment has ten rampant squirrels running wild in your stomach. You walked out pretending to be calm and stopped when you saw him standing there in his swim trunks fastening the tie, shirtless. Usually he would always wear a rashguard at the compound. He looked up at you and just stared, open-mouthed.

[Originally posted by stansons](https://tmblr.co/ZpB8ui2WCai7O)

“Hey. Eyes up here soldier.” You pointed your fingers from your breasts to your eyes, and he blushed. “Sorry. I -I just.  You look nice in that suit. It reminds me of dames back in my day. Not the slutty shit you see everyone else wear.” You internally high fived yourself for the excellent choice.

Check fucking mate!

You grabbed your iPod and sunglasses and went to walk past Bucky and saw him grab for his shirt and immediately stopped. Not today! “Absolutely not James Buchanan Barnes!” He jumped from your scolding while you snatched the soft shirt out of his hands and held it behind your back.

“Cmon Y/N. Give it back. I’m not going out there without it.” You took a step to face him and took a moment to really look at him. Gone was the confident soldier on missions. Gone was the confident man on the plane. He was in there….somewhere. Steve was right. Bucky needed you. You had to bring him out. You had to bring the little bit of James Buchanan Barnes that was still hiding in there begging for release. He needed to meld with the new Bucky.

“Why?” With a soft but firm voice you asked and looked him in the eyes, and you could see his fear of rejection and anger towards the question. “You know damn well why!” He tried to snatch it away but you were able to dodge his hand and quick reflexes. “Tell me, James.” He stilled at the use of his real name and bit his lip. You had him. You loved his name and how it sounded coming from your lips. The ways his eyes darkened and the instant reaction that you gained from it. His head dropped as though he was ashamed. “The scar is hideous and I- I’m hideous. I don’t want them staring at me.” He continued to look down.

[Originally posted by laserr-brain](https://tmblr.co/ZGhpmt2YfhD1g)

His words hurt you and the thought of anyone judging him pissed you off. “Who will judge you? We are family and family love each other, James. I love Wade and he looks like a shriveled up foreskin with teeth. No one cares about your scar. It’s apart of you. Who cares about Blondie. If you like her that much. Take the damn shirt. But if she hurts you I will fuck her shit up. As for me. I think you are absolutely beautiful. A masterpiece.” He scoffed but it didn’t stop you instead it added to your anger and you walked towards him and he walked back until his legs hit the bed. A gush of wind came around you and swirled through the room and kicked up his hair and yours.

“No, you listen to me. You are no less handsome than Steve or Thor. You’re just different. You’re more perfect because of your imperfections. You’re just too much of a douche nozzle to see that. So wear your fucking shirt. Go find big tit Blondie. I’m sure she ripe for the picking. But the only thing that makes you any less attractive to most women is your lack of confidence. Own your body.”

You stormed out of the room, and the burst of wind dropped Bucky on the bed, breathless. Wanda and Nat rounded the corner to find a rather flustered air bender storming down the hall.   
“Oh no. Trouble in paradise?” You shrugged and continued to walk it off. How could someone so perfect be so utterly clueless?  "Honestly. I don’t even know what the hell just happened. He just infuriated the shit out of me. One minute I think I’m getting somewhere and the next I don’t know. I don’t know if he likes me or if it’s in my head. I don’t know if he likes the blonde bimbo. For fuck’s sake. I’m in high school again.“

Out of nowhere Clint came up behind Nat and picked her up. "Someone say high school? If that’s the case, we should be drinking by now!” You wrapped your arms around Wanda, and she held on with her hand. “Please tell me they are hooking up by now. ” She shook her head and giggled.

“Not yet but I got a hundred that it will happen by Sunday.” You laughed at the thought of Clint  _finally_ getting laid and Nat rocking his world. “ Oh, dear girl. My money is on tonight.” You two shook on it. “My darling little witch?” She frowned at you already knowing what you were going to ask of her. “No.” You sat at the bar and dramatically pouted while she sighed next to you.

[Originally posted by littlemisssyreid](https://tmblr.co/ZU_u7q2P4lOhF)

“The truth is…. I can’t. The one time I did try to go in…it was exceptionally hard. I thought I could help him. There are so so many dark places in his mind. He feels so lost and has so much hatred placed on Winter Soldier that it’s problematic for him to separate that because it so compartmentalized. I know that he cares for you. But I don’t know in what capacity. I’m sorry.” She was silent for a moment and then continued. “I can’t just feel it when only you are together. He has it when he is with Steve too and but no one else. At least not at that intensity. He’s connected to you. It could be because he feels like you are the only other friend he truly has here or he that he has other feelings. I just. .. I don’t know.” She was so focused and lost in thought that you had to touch her hand to bring her back.

“Love you witchy witch. Thank you. I needed that. So now I know he would at least save me from a burning building. That’s something and the ego boost I need.” She smiled and leaned into your shoulder. “One day you will have to have a serious conversation with him.”

You took a shot of tequila. “Serious conversation? Highly overrated my dearest.”


	3. Third Times A Charm

You decided to find a nice quiet place and just drink and relax by the pool to get out of the metal man funk you were currently in.  However, to your dismay, Tony decided to come over after about an hour and sit next to you in your little fortress of solitude. So your metal funk continued, and you sighed at the turn of events.

“Please don’t—not right now Stark. Unless you want a fun-filled afternoon of a testicle retrieval. If that be the case, then I’m happy to oblige.” He put up his hands in surrender and just shook his head and slid his sunglasses up, pushing his hair back. “No, it just looked peaceful over here so I thought I could hide out. Is that ok?” You thought it over for a second but couldn’t say no to a friend, especially when said friend wasn’t being a douche.

“Sure.” You two sat in comfortable silence for some time before you spoke up.

“Pray tell, Tony. What’s going on in the Salt n’ Pepper head of yours?” He let out a deep laugh and it made you smirk. You missed this camaraderie with Tony that you once had. It had disappeared after he had gone into self-destruct mode. He and Pepper were on again and off again and you hated watching him struggle but it had gotten to the point that you also couldn’t be around him. Almost as if reading your mind he spoke aloud then. “Have I fucked it all up Y/L/N?”

[Originally posted by nomadssteverogers](https://tmblr.co/ZT_4Ku2YgwVDP)

You took a swig of your drink and looked at him finding that he was already looking at you, desperation almost spilling out of his eyes. “It’s never too late to make amends. Besides you’ve only annoyed the hell out of me. That’s easily forgiven. Just grovel a bit and get me a few beers.” You shrugged, and the tension melted away from his shoulders.

You laughed at the thought of Tony groveling for anyone. Other than Steve that is. He even smirked. “Alright noted Y/N. Now how do I fix this Pepper debacle.” You knew the answer and weren’t going to sugar coat it, least of all him. He deserved to be manhandled.

“Easy. Stop fucking around. The woman loves your shit for brains self for  _whatever_  reason, unconditionally. I know you think you are not worthy of her but you are. I’m so sick of all of you men thinking you are never worthy of the women who love you. Also, Keep it in your pants and stop looking at everything in a skirt. It’s insulting. Pepper is hot as hell, not sure why you would even feel the need to look elsewhere.” You paused before you continued on. “ Look, I know the job that we have leaves us in a fucked up place but when you find someone that is willing to share that darkness with you, don’t take it for granted and sabotage it, man. ”

He stopped staring at Pepper and just looked at you for a moment. “You think I could really fix it?” You nodded in Peppers direction. “She’s here, isn’t she?” He smiled, and you could’ve sworn the only way to describe the look on Tony’s face was bashful. Had you not seen it you would’ve called the person a bold face fucking liar.

“So, Barnes. Huh?” You snapped your head in his direction causing a shift in wind to actually blew his glasses off of his head and his eyes widened. “Hey. Just because we had a little girl talk doesn’t mean I’m talking about Barnes, iron head.” He laughed and took a drink. You looked out at Bucky and he was staring a hole into Tony which made you blush at the possible meaning behind it.

“How’d you get Manchurian to come out without a shirt on?” Your smile was from ear to ear. “Easy. We had a come to Jesus meeting. ” You paused a moment and thought what the hell. “Say I did want to dazzle the man. What would I do? I mean with the blonde titty monster ready to attack him, how do I compete?”

He sat up and looked at you. “You’re fucking Y/N. An Avenger, he doesn’t want anyone but you. HE may piss me off from time to time,  _but_  the man is  loyal to a fault and trust me when I say that he only has eyes for you.” You hated letting vulnerability shine through, but you didn’t know what do you with him. He was a mysterious riddle but you fucking hated riddles, no patience for the damn things.

“Don’t toy with me. If I put myself out there again and he ….” He took your hand and for the first time in a long time, you let him. “If he hurts you, Steve and I will hurt him. But I know that he has feelings for you. Hell, Friday caught him jerking off in the common area and it wasn’t my name he was saying.” To that, you lost your words and were silent, then started laughing and turned 3 shades of red.

“I’m not kidding. Do you want to see the footage?” He pulled out the video on his phone. “Holy fucking shit you HAVE to send it to me.” You thought for a hard moment. “I’ve got an idea.” You heard your phone ding and smirked while looking out at the pool. “Ahhh. There’s my girl. I love it when you’ve got that devious shit-eating grin. Tell me how it works out darling.” You smiled as he got up and looked towards Pepper. “Go get your grovel on, Stark.” He pulled his sunglasses back down and took the walk of shame towards Pepper who kindly smiled at him in her traditional manner and had a look of concern on her face as he just scooped her up for a hug. 

[Originally posted by tonypepperstark](https://tmblr.co/ZZp7ro2XcCBVL)

Your jaded heart swelled at the moment and looked towards Bucky who saw the exchange and just smiled at you and winked. Fuck. He was going to be the death of you. Then you remembered a particular video of a soldier that deserved a viewing for your next plan of action.

You sat down inside the room and pulled up the footage and you felt rabid, vicious butterflies in your stomach. The video started out with Bucky watching a movie then picking up his phone ….then out of fucking nowhere the man started lightly palming his cock through his low slung sweats. It was like a random porno with no storyline. Some shit that Wade would watch except you were watching it in this case, unapologetically. Then it hit you. “Shit Stark, he’s just watching a porno.” You said to yourself, but when you squinted at his phone, the image wasn’t moving. You zoomed in. “ _Fuck me._ ” It was a picture of you, and it wasn’t an indecent one at that. Just a simple pic of you with Buck that Steve when all of you had gone out to Coney Island for some quality time. The man was like a gentleman to the core, he wasn’t even a total creeper having found a nudey pic somewhere. You were speechless.

Before you knew it Bucky had escalated from palming himself to his metal hand in his sweatpants jerking himself off to your image. You could hear his grunts and moans, leaving a wetness pooling between your thighs. When you heard your name roll off of his lips, you were done. Out of nowhere, your phone started ringing startling into you screaming thus launching the damn thing across the room like it was an atom bomb. “FUCKITY FUCK!?”

“Hello?” You must’ve answered the phone in the process of the death launch and went to pick it up. “What gives apple bottom?” You sighed into the phone and laid down on the bed. “Wade…you scared the shit outta me.” He laughed into the receiver. “That means you were doing something naughty, my girl doesn’t scare easy. So tell Daddy Wade what you were doing?” You couldn’t help but laugh and told him what you were watching while he giggled with delight. “I knew that fucker had a thing for you. I saw his Hungry Eyes watching you when we were at Stark’s BBQ. Oh and PS why the fuck am I not invited to your family shindigs anymore?” You laughed. “One: because you were caught jerking off in one of the Ironman suits and got jizz all over the repulsor blasters. That shit doesn’t just wash off man, Tony wanted to burn it. Two: You hacked into FRIDAY so she would have AI phone sex with you. You’re banned from the Tower, cockgoblin. Your fault, not mine. Now, what am I to do with my Winter Soldier problem?” He tsked you repeatedly. “What problem. I can hear your sexy thighs clenching from here. The man wants you and you want him.” You mumbled your response to him. “I’m sorry kitten breath…what did you say?” You grumbled loudly. “HE WON’T MAKE A MOVE ON ME.” The man laughed too loudly at your predicament you put the phone down. He even clapped- Prick.

“You mean my sister from another mister whom I have trained with blood and sweat and taught my Casanova ways, can’t get this fucktard to put out?” You wanted to flick him off but he wouldn’t be able to see so you refrained. “Hey, I don’t recall Casanova looking like a  dancin’ California Raisin’ that got fucked by Trump so shut the hell up and help a lady out.” He continued to giggle but conceded. “Torture the man. I know you got moves woman. I’ve seen you torture a man so hard that his balls nearly packed up and left they were so blue. He’ll cave. Make daddy proud. So perk up those tits of yours and get going!” He pumped you up a few more minutes and then you ended the call. Asshole but he was your asshole.

You decided to take a shower to clear your thoughts and flick the bean to get the video out of your system. After the disappointment of the shower that wasn’t as fulfilling as a certain soldier you came out and got dressed and went to the common area and found everyone either out drinking in bikinis or lounging and drinking in the house. You sat next to Steve while he put his arm around you and you snuggled in. Sharon kindly smiled at you knowing that there was no threat in your friendship with him. To be honest she was very chilled and relaxed and if you had a thing for Steve she would no doubt hit you up for a three-way.  That would be one interested and fun-filled evening but you wanted Bucky to make an honest woman out of you.

“Where’s Buck?” You shrugged and bit your lip. “How would I know?” He nudged you playfully. “He went to the bedroom not long after you, I assumed that you two ran into each other.” You sat up slightly alarmed thinking about your shower rendezvous with your hand.

“Fuck.” You looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Steve just looked at you while you got up on a mission to find him. What if he heard you in the shower? Shitty fuck fuck. Keep calm. HE did it first, right?? You checked the room, the kitchen, and the basics and then went outside. You were nearly gutted when you walked out and found came upon him lounging in the chair with slutty mcslut leaning over from the arm next to him. You stopped short and paused, while you were about to flee the scene you noticed he looked quite uncomfortable and tense but you thought that was just hopeful on your part. Just as you were about to turn and leave, he called out. “Hey, doll. I was wondering when you would come out. I went to check on you, but you were getting cleaned up. Missed you, yeah?” Well, that’s new. Very very new.

Your eyebrows stitched together while your stomach just straight up packed and took leave. “C'mere.” He opened his legs for you to sit and you could see a slight plead in his eyes and started to put it together. Maybe he didn’t actually want her there,  perhaps he didn’t really want you either. But hey, anything to help a friend out and get  _her_  out of the way. Plus your body ached to be pressed against Bucky even if it was a ruse. You would take it.

You walked over and decided to put on a show. You climbed in between his legs and snuggled in your ass up against his cock and you could feel his warm breath fan on your neck. You rested your head on his shoulder and his flesh hand found a home on your hip. “Sorry, it took so long, love. Had a nice shower. Thought of you.” Wasn’t a lie and when he let a groan escape you smiled. “You should’ve just let me come in there doll. I could’ve taken one with you.” He all but ignored the broad next to you two and truth be told at this point all you had was nicknames for her and her forgotten her damn name. Susan, Diane. Fuck… What the hell was it??

She cleared her throat. “I didn’t know you were together. You smiled. "I guess we’re comfortable enough not to blast it around everyone?” He leaned in and kissed your temple. Wow, he was all in? “True. Although sometimes it’s fuckin’ hard to keep my hands off this dame. ” Laura..Lisa groaned and got up. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it then. I’m started to lose my buzz.” You could feel Bucky lean into your ear and smile when she got up and left.

You started to shift to move. “Where ya goin doll? You move right now she’ll know she was played. Stay a few. Then we can go inside and sit somewhere else.” You nodded and didn’t argue you didn’t really want to move anyway.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” He chuckled, and you could feel the vibrations through your body to your core. You stifled a moan and prayed he couldn’t hear your heartbeat start to pick up. “Thanks. She’s been hassling me all day, and I didn’t know how to let her down easy. I just don’t know how to handle women anymore.” You nodded. “That a confession?”

He hummed in response. “ Yea. I suppose it is. Hard to talk round women anymore. Not that James anymore.” You shrugged in response. “Doesn’t matter to me….or anyone. Besides Steve, no one knew that James. You get to be whoever you want to be. Besides chicks dig the mysterious types these days.” He flashed you a genuine smile. “Ya think I’m mysterious?” You tilted your head to get a better view of him. “You want to know what I do know?” He paused and tensed. “Please?”

“You are loyal and think you aren’t worthy of any love or friendship beyond Steve’s. On missions, you always stay behind to make sure everyone is aboard and safe before you get on the jet. When anyone is injured, myself included, you always make sure to stay near to help out. I remember once you even helped make me get dressed when you heard me grunting in my room after I broke my arm. I looked ridiculous and was pissed off stuck in that damn shirt. To me, you were a knight in fucking armor coming to my rescue. The metal arm was the perfect accessory. You love Disney movies and steal mine but always put them back thinking that I don’t know. But they help with your nightmares, right?”

You weren’t sure of the look on his face. He was confused and unsure why you would’ve seen such details in the mundane…in him. “Why?” You looked out at the others playing some sort of game in the main room and sat up. “Because your worth knowing Buck. Now get your ass up and let’s go get out game on.” Despite being in the open air, you felt like you couldn’t breathe and you needed to get out.

When you walked inside, there were few seats left but you found one nestled between Clint and Steve. You sat down and risked a glance at Buck who stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Clint leaned in and in a sing-song voice taunted. “Looks like someones got their metal all twisted. I’m so proud of you. Nat taught you well.” Nat was at his feet and hit him in the balls.“ He grunted and bit his lip. She smirked. "Girl talk?” She looked over at Wanda who was enamored with Vision, “C'mon Steve, we need your womanly views.” His brows stitched together. “ You got up and followed her. "You heard me. Up, Soldier Boy.” He followed you all to the kitchen and Sharon just chuckled at you.

“Remind me why I am here with you two?” You all took a few shots. “Y/N needs a pep talk about your geriatric friend and his difficult nature.” He took his shot. “Oh, that…again.” You swatted his rock hard abs like it would actually do a damn thing. Like a Fiat hitting a tank. “I don’t need a pep talk. I was doing a damn good job.”

Nat hopped up on the counter. “Fuck off. You looked awkward and he looked pissed.” You rolled your eyes. “He always looks pissed. I mean when was the last time he was actually laid.  _Although_ I did see him jerking off on a video..common room too.” They both got silent while you blushed and chuckled. Oh fuckity fuck. What were you thinking? “Forget I said that.” Nat narrowed her eyes. “Never. Lets put a bookmark in this and come back later.”

“So what’s the game plan you two. My Bucky gurus? My only rule is I don’t want to get drunk. I know he can’t but I don’t want to either.” Steve nodded. “Fair enough. Any reason though.” You blushed and found the floor interested. “Fuck…if you  _must_  know Rogers, noisy bitch…if something happens I want to remember it. Plus its less likely to happen if I’m drunk, you guys may be assholes at times, but you’re gentlemen. He wouldn’t touch me if I’m drunk.” Steve nodded and Nat took another shot.

“Alright…You go out there and get close to your man. We will take care of the rest.” You scoffed. “Fuck that Nat. Last time said to trust you in that tone I ended up stuck in an Ironman suit and Tony had to help me out with fucking lube and Wade had jacked off all over the outside of it!!” You turned and started to walk out into the living room. Steve was right behind you. “Well, that’s because you were also in  _my_ suit, doll. What the hell did you expect? You looked like a damn hobbit in it!!” You flicked them both off and stalked over to Bucky who was sitting in the chair now.

He looked up at you while you swallowed hard. “Need something, doll?” You did your best at a seductive smirk. “A seat.” He patted his thigh and smirked. “C'mon then.” You paused while he took your hand and led you down to his thick thigh, and you sat. You could feel his warm breath on your neck sending that familiar shiver to run through you. “Where’d you go to for so long?”

“Just for a few shots, miss me?” He moved your hair off your shoulder and you tried to hide your tell. “Laura tried to talk to me. Can’t be leavin’ me alone like that.” You turned to him. “You’re a big boy. You can say no.” He shrugged. “What if I like your company then?” You smirked. “Maybe you should ask for it. Be bold.”

Nat broke up your conversation just as it was getting interesting. “Alright, you dirty bitches!!! Truth or dare time.” Several people, yourself and Bucky included said, “OH Fuck.” While Tony and Clint hooted. This was going to get messy. Wanda smiled as she brought you a drink.

- _No Wanda._

 _-Calm down. It’s a Shirley Temple_ flashing you a knowing smile about you wanting to stay sober.

- _Stay outta my head Witch._

She smiled

_-Thank you and I love you woman._

_-Love you too. Y/N._

Nat smirked and spun the bottle on the table and it landed on Steve. Fucking hell….thank Odin. Steve’s laugh echoed in the room. Nat smiled. “Truth or dare Cap?” He smiled. “Dare.” She thought it over for a minute and said eeny meeny miny moe between all of the girls in the room…..and it landed on you. Your heart was a flutter and Bucky’s hands were leaving bruises on your hips. “Y/N, you have to undress our dearest Cap here and then he has to streak  _buck_  ass naked through the house.” You knew her intention was to make Bucky jealous and for shits and giggles to embarrass seemingly shy Steve. To her surprise, modest Steve hopped right up and grabbed your wrist. “Have a beautiful woman undress me?  _Best dare ever_!”

You could hear Bucky growl and felt his fingers tear away from you. OH fuckity fuck…this was going to get interesting. …..


	4. Sliding into Home

[Originally posted by softietom](https://tmblr.co/ZkDt6f2Pq7ONP)

Here you stood in front of all of your friends and a smirking Captain-fucking-American having to undress him to nothing so the large and in charge bastard could run naked through the house. You were going to tit punch Nat. Meanwhile, Bucky was going to dick punch Steve who had the biggest shit-eating grin. You, however, looked directly at Sharon and said sorry.  She laughed and waved you on. “Hell honey, this is foreplay for me.” Steve winked at her and then looked at you. “Get on with it or are you all talk now?”

Well isn’t that just fucking lovely?  _Get on with it you shall_. “Put on some music then and let’s do this.” They wanted a show then that’s what you were going to give them. One that would make Wade himself proud.

“FRIDAY play Bishop Briggs Dark Side.” She immediately complied, and her sultry voice filled the room.

Link to Song:  **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FxpmlSK6QHzw&t=ODljZmNlOGZhZjA5MmFiZjhkZWI0ZmQ1MmNlNTBjN2IwNjgxNWU0Myx4M3drZzdmZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AWF--1iQZ6lAUqztqxmKo2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcatch22inareddress.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175457019184%2Fsassafrass-chapter-four-sliding-into-home&m=0)**

 

> **Welcome to my dark side  
>  (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
>    
>  Welcome to my dark side  
>  It’s gonna be a long night  
>  Oh, la, la, la, la  
>    
>  Welcome to my darkness, I been here a while  
>  Clouding up the sunlight, hurting for a smile  
>  Or something, but something always turns into nothing  
>    
>  Oh, I drain your life ‘til there’s nothing left but your blood shot eyes  
>  Oh, I take my time 'til I show you how I feel inside  
>    
>  Welcome to my, welcome to my  
>  (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
>  I can be your reckless, you can be my stake  
>  I can be your heartache, you can be my shame  
>  When you’re feeling reckless, when you’re feeling chained  
>  When there’s nothing left but pain  
>    
>  Welcome to my dark side  
>  We’re gonna have a good time  
>  Oh, la, la, la, la  
>    
>  Acting like I’m heartless, I do it all the time  
>  That don’t mean I’m scarless, that don’t mean I’m fine  
>  But you’ll see, when someone else makes you this way  
>    
>  Oh, I drain your life 'til there’s nothing left but your blood shot eyes  
>  Oh, I take my time 'til I show you how I feel inside  
>    
>  Welcome to my, welcome to my  
>  (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)**
> 
> **  
> I can be your reckless, you can be my stake  
>  I can be your heartache, you can be my shame  
>  When you’re feeling reckless, when you’re feeling chained  
>  When there’s nothing left but pain  
>    
>  Welcome to my dark side  
>    
>  Welcome to my (Ooh-ooh)  
>    
>  I can be your reckless, you can be my stake  
>  I can be your heartache, you can be my shame  
>  When you’re feeling reckless, when you’re feeling chained  
>    
>  Welcome to my dark side  
>  (Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)**  
> 
> 
>  

You trailed your fingers around his broad shoulders and walked around him with a smirk wondering which part to take off first. You were determined to have him with an embarrassing hard on that he would have to run with. You glanced at Bucky when you stopped in front of Steve with your ass against his cock and bent over to untie his shoes, slowly one by one. Everyone was silent realizing that this wasn’t just you undressing them, they were going to get a full-on show.

On and off risking a glance at Bucky and rubbing your ass in Steve’s face, showing off your flexibility and leaving little to the imagination in your cutoffs, he was putty. You could feel the latter move forward and he breath on the back of your thighs while seeing Bucky lick his lips with a fire in his eyes. After his shoes and socks were off, you turned around to Steve shaking his head. You tugged on his collar and pushed him roughly in the wooden chair to straddle him. Everyone save Bucky and Steve hooted. Steve watched you with hooded eyes, and you looked past him at Bucky while you unbuttoned the top button. He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed, and he muttered fuck. You turned to Steve and smirked. “Hows this Cap.” He growled, so it mimicked a feral animal.  "Don’t call me that.“ Your brows stitched together and you laughed. "Sharon, I found Steve’s kink.” She smiled and tuned in. “Oh yeah, what is it.” You undid a few more buttons and ran your fingers against his hard chiseled abs. “He likes being called Cap.” Tony laughed so hard that Pepper nearly fell out of his lap. Sharon blushed, but you could tell she would use this bit of knowledge to her advantage.. Vision turned to Wanda to ask what a kink was. “Do you now. I’ll remember that. Thanks, Y/N” You lent in his ear and looked at Bucky. “So if you like being called Captain. I wonder if Bucky likes being called Sergeant?” Steve groaned but then chuckled.

[Originally posted by bluebrooklynkid](https://tmblr.co/ZsNIZd2NN9U_-)

 

“Fuck me, doll. You’ve damn near got me putty in your hands I can only  _imagine_  the fuckin’ mess he’s in over there.” His voice was raspy as you finished with his shirt. You climbed off and put your finger under his chin rather roughly. “Stand up Captain.” You said with such authority his eyebrow shot up and he licked his lips, he would do anything you wanted, including cross that lines if you asked. But you wouldn’t, you only wanted Bucky. He stood up and looked down at you with eyes filled with lust and at your disposal.

Nat smiled. “Damn. I’ve taught her well.” Clint kissed her neck. “You should show me how well you taught her later.” Sam rolled his eyes knowing this was going to be a dull and dry weekend for him since all he was Laura to keep him company. “This fuckin sucks. I hate all of you.”

You knelt in front of Steve. “Christ!” He looked to the ceiling as you roughly undid his belt buckle and zipper and then pulled his pants down leaving him in his Wonder Woman jockeys. Your nails scratched down his thick thighs, and his cock twitched in front of your face. “Fuck, woman.”

“Sharon..I know what you can dress up as for Halloween honey.” She laughed. You stood up and looked at Bucky. He was furious and had his flesh hand in his hair, and the metal hand was whirring so loud you could hear it from where you stood.  Your face faltered a second, and you showed concern. It was then his anger subsided and softened. You stood there a moment wanting to stop and go to him but you still had to take off the jockeys.

Tony reminded you. “Nope, jobs not done. I can tell you that man is still fully clothed and he needs to streak. The camera is ready and all. Now deliver woman!”

[Originally posted by captaincentenarian](https://tmblr.co/ZMNc-g2Ay32JF)

You held up your hands in surrender to Bucky …and Tony. Then you walked over to Steve and slapped the elastic over his skin making him twitch. You pulled the jockeys down to his ankles and everyone hooted and cheered. Steve stood there like an Adonis but while he looked at you with eyes clouded with lust but you only had eyes for Bucky. Tony started laughing and everyone joined in. “You just gonna leave the man high and dry like that, Y/N?” You looked down and sure enough, he had a boner that would make angels weep. “U-Um…he has his own girlfriend.” She laughed. “ **I** didn’t do that to him.” You laughed and went to walk away and Steve smirked and took a step closer and out of nowhere just kissed you. It was a lust-ridden and passionate kiss…but with the wrong soldier. You immediately pushed him off. Bucky was standing “STEVE!” He was full of anger and yelled out his best friends name in such a menacing tone that you had shivered. Steve just smirked. “You’ll thank me later.” He whispered to you but your reply was a loud. “Fuck off.” Then shoved him off while he seemed still entertained and held a crooked smile.

You started to walk past Steve but threw in one last comment. “Time for your laps,  _Captain Blueballs_ ” He chuckled and then began his run with a full hard-on for the entire team and entourage to see. You stood in front of a very pissed off Bucky.

“You good Sarge?” He slowly nodded and padded his thick thigh for you to sit. He seemed somewhat content with your rejection of Steve’s forward kiss. You still didn’t know what to say, so you just settled in. You slid down and tossed your legs over the side of the chair while he rested his metal arm behind your back and started playing with the hair on the nape of your neck and his flesh arm over your hips. “Which did you like more doll? Making him hard or making me watch? Or the amateur kiss.” You bit your lip and smirked. “Depends….were you jealous?”

He shrugged. “I don’t like sharing, what do you think.” While his actions were calming his voice was cold and calculated. You looked at him and let your bitch shine. “Well,  _sharing_  would imply that I'm yours. You haven’t  _made_   _me_   _yours_ , James.”

[Originally posted by sexualthorientation](https://tmblr.co/ZV3X0y1ulltFB)

Tony’s voice boomed through the room. “Alright. Now that Steves dick has burned its image into my brain forever I think its time to move on. Spin the bottle someone. Let it choose its next victim. Steve will get to say the truth or dare to them.” Tony shook his head at Steve as he sat down in just his jockeys and shirt next to Sharon.

Steve smiled and spun the bottle. Bucky was rigged beneath you with your comment stinging him, but you wanted him to just make a move. I mean fuck..seriously. Just do it. I mean hell he could pick you up and carry you out of the damn room right now, and you’d be ok with that but nope. Even after that tension-filled undressing of the super soldier he still held his resolve. The man was unbreakable. You were hoping when you came over he would just fucking say let’s go to the room, we need to talk. Or kiss you. But nope. That would be too fucking easy.

While you were deep in thought, it landed on you  _and_  Bucky, technically. Wanda spoke up. “So is it Y/N or Bucky?” Most of the room shrugged. Nat and Steve exchanged glances and simultaneously said Bucky. Your eyes narrowed, but at this point, they could turn it either way and you would rather them fuck with Bucky than you. So you just smiled, happy to dodge the bullet and gave Bucky a fuck you face and causing him to glare.

Steve spoke up. “Truth or Dare, Buck?” Bucky thought it over. Sure that a dare would most certainly be as embarrassing as his and would include you and he wouldn’t have it, so he chose the truth. Bad decision. “Truth.”

Steve smiled deviously and took a swig of his Asgardian mead. “When was the last place that you jacked off and who was it to?”

Your head snapped to Bucky’s face. It was stone cold and trained on Steve, it didn’t leave his face and didn’t betray  _any_  emotion at all. You were almost scared. Steve made the mistake of continuing. “C'mon man just be honest. I mean if your worried bout embarrassing yourself in front of Y/N. Don’t. She’s still sittin’ on you knowing you jacked off in the common room..to her. All I’m asking is the last time and with who.” He smirked at Buck.

[Originally posted by n-barnes](https://tmblr.co/ZCoG_j2I2UGKY)

Bucky still refused to look at you and spoke aloud. “This afternoon while she was in the shower. Fuck you, Steve.” He tapped your leg signaling you to move, to which you complied, and he got up storming to the bedroom. You just stood there, and everyone was silent. Steve and Nat had a shit-eating grin. You were openmouthed and speechless but still smirking, this was your chance. Sure they were assholes, but they were your assholes.

“S-S-So I’m going to go handle that. Hopefully literally. You all can go fuck yourselves. But —-thank you very much.” You winked and hastily went after him. He had slammed your room door, and you could hear him pacing and you stood outside considering what to say. Fuck it. Words aren’t your thing anyway. You’d wing it and hope for the best.

* * *

You slowly opened the door, shut it and then just leaned against it. He was silently pacing the room in anger and agitation. “Bucky….” you whispered it not knowing if he may lash out but you had your powers if you needed.

“I’m sorry for invading your privacy or embarrassing you! I just …I’m not a liar and he …Fuck!” He paced some more then stopped and sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. You took a few steps closer to him but stopped when he started speaking.

“When I came in to talk to you, you were showering. I heard moans. You just sounded so….. and I couldn’t help myself. It was either that or walk around with a fuckin’ hard-on, doll. And I mean …yea. So I jerked off while you did the same. I’m so sorry.” He still hid his face in embarrassment. You walked over to him and ran your fingers through his hair and looked up at you. “It’s ok. It’s not a big deal. I’m not embarrassed Bucky. I’m fucking flattered. You’re sexy as hell and have thought of me twice getting off? Fuck me. That’s hot. Who do you think I was thinking about in the shower?”

His eyes were clouded, and his face was confused as he took in every word. “Don’t tease me doll. And it’s been more than twice if I’m honest.” You shook your head. “First. Stop flattering me. Second. You know me better than that.” Your fingers scratched his scalp, and he let out a small groan, you could do this all day and it would still be more satisfying than sex with most men.

“What are we doing Y/N? I feel like everything between us has become so clouded. A game. I need to know. What am I to you?” He looked desperately into your eyes for answers. Afraid of rejection but fearful of the unknown anymore.

You pushed his chest and straddled his thighs. “I’m yours, James.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Say it again.” You leaned into his ear. “I’m yours.” His voice broke. “Say it with my name.” You kissed just below his ear. “I’m yours, James. Tell me what you want from me. No games just up front.”

You pulled away loving the honesty that he was willing to give you, the frankness. The idea of no questions, no mysteriousness, no trying to get Wanda to figure out what the hell was going on. Just knowing for once, _from him_ what he wanted from you.

“I want you. I want your laughs, your sass, your foul ass language. I want to  _share_  Disney movie nights and for you to be the one next to me when I wake up from nightmares. I want to take care of you when your ass is all banged up from a mission, and I want to protect to from every asshole that looks at you when we go out, even though I know that you’ll do just fine. I want to give you beard burn between your sweet ass thighs and make love to you some nights and fuck you up against the wall other nights. I want you to teach me everything I’ve missed, and I don’t want to have another day without you as my best girl. But right now I want to kiss those delicious lips, and I want that pussy to get off on my thigh. Is that honest enough for you doll?”

Your face was red, you core was dripping while your heart was hammering against your chest. Was that enough? Enough for you to nearly come un-fucking-glued! You were reasonably confident that your super soldier picked up on everything with his enhanced senses because he was had the cockiest smirk you’ve ever seen on him. Something you’d imagine 40’s James would sport. And it was sexy as hell.

“Well then get on with it, Sergeant. Now’s not the time to disappoint a dame.” He crushed his lips against yours, and the tasted was a mixture of beer and mint, his lips were warm and lush. You nipped at them causing him to growl, his fingers dug into your hips promising delicious bruises in the morning. You wanted marks and you craved everything that this man could give you. You wanted everyone to know that you were his, and you were going to mark him. You kissed down his jawline and found the spot on his neck and nibbled and sucked and left a deep bruise. He groaned, and you felt his cock twitch beneath you while your body involuntarily started to grind against his leg.

“Fuckk doll.” He leaned into your neck and nosed behind your ear kissing his way along your jawline with his fingers prodding into your hips helping to drag you along his thick jean-clad thigh. “How are your thighs this large James?” He chuckled and you felt the vibrations as his tongue invaded your mouth, and his hands left you hips and traveled under your shirt up to your breasts. You could come on his thighs alone, but with his hands to the mix and his mouth on yours, there was no chance for you. In fact, you doubted that you would survive this man.

They felt so good when he flexed them and you moaned and the sensation and the friction beneath your core. He broke the kiss and looked at you for permission to which your reply was to lift your arms in the air with a shy smile. “Undress me, James.” His eyes remained on you, ever the gentleman as he removed the shirt and bra. “When was the last time you were truely with someone.” He lovingly kissed your shoulder with open mouth kisses. “Before the war. I fucked a few since then but it was sloppy and quick, some I even paid. I’ve…It’s .. shit. Never like this.”

He pulled away and looked at you. You put your arms on his shoulder, and he looked down at your tits. “Fuck, doll. You’re heavenly. I’ve never needed someone so badly in my life until I met you.” He kissed your collarbone and held your breasts with his warm and calloused hands and took each peak in his warm wet mouth and rolled them against his teeth eliciting a moan out of you. He jerked his thigh up reminding you to continue, and you picked up the pace knowing that you were about to come. You were a wet putty like mess in the soldier’s hands and weren’t even fully naked yet, and he was still fully clothed. Hell, you were just getting off on his thigh. “Ahhh James, M'close.” He muttered “Come for me, doll. I’ve got you.” With his metal hand, he helps to urge you on his leg while flexing it and his flesh hand worked one nub on your left breast, and his mouth nibbled and worked the other. Your orgasm crashed on you so fast and hard you didn’t care who heard you. “Fuck James! Yes! AHH! That’s it, soldier!” He took his mouth to yours and held you close, chest to chest.

“You’re fucking lovely doll. I’ve never seen something so dirty and sexy. I didn’t know someone could get off like that?” You blushed and tried to hide your face a moment but then decided against it, he just said he liked it. “Well if I could get off on  _my_ fingers alone, your delicious thick ass thigh is a fucking upgrade.” He laughed and put his forehead to yours. “What’s my girl want to do now?” Even after the sinful action that just happened, a blush crossed your cheeks. “Your girl huh?” He beamed a smile. “Oh yeah.” He pointed at your love bites. “I marked my territory honey. You’re mine now.” You pointed at him and his deep bruise. “Hmm… So are you.”

You reached for the bottom hem of his shirt while his eyes darkened even more as he allowed you to remove it. You stood while he just silently watched as you unbuttoned your pants then stood in front of him. “Take them off, Soldier.” He leaned forward and kissed the top part of your panties and maintained eye contact as he pulled them down your thighs and as you stepped out of them. He loved watching your face as he did everything. He wanted to see every minute reaction he could pull from you, every moan, everything.  Like making it a memory so he would never forget anything. Before he could do another thing, you Tskd at him making his toss a look of confusion your way, but the only thought in your mind was having his cock in your mouth. You dropped to your knees and took off his pants, and black jockeys and his breathing became labored.

“Is this what you think about James?” He nodded looking pained, but you knew better. “I need your words, Sargeant.” He groaned as you put your hands around is impressive length contemplating on how in the good fuck you were going to fit that beast in any part of your body, first starting with your mouth and just smirked.

“Yes, doll. I think about your wet mouth. Licking me, sucking me off. I think about those sweet lips on me. Those dirty words coming out of them. FU-fuuuck.” You wrapped your lips around the top taking in the precum and taste. To finally have him gave you butterflies, no doubt. But the lust that spilled between your legs amazed even you. He was a fucking Adonis above you. Breathing heavy, loose hair around his face and stubble, biting that fucking delicious lip of his. You couldn’t handle it, and your heart was ready to beat out of your chest like a fucking cartoon. Your eyes took him in as you sucked him off. The groans and your name coming out of his mouth were utterly sinful. Never in a thousand years would you think you could unravel a man in such a way. If he was an addict, you were the only drug that would quench the ache and craving he desired to put out the flame.

[Originally posted by onlyaproudheart](https://tmblr.co/Zs9Oqf2QEZdlp)

“Oh Fuck, Doll. Y/N right there, please…don’t stop… I need you.. Yes, baby. Your mouth is so good. You were made for me.”  His voice was broken and pleading with you, and you only hummed and moaned as his cock twitched. “Fuck me, doll. If your lips feel this good, I can only imagine how good your pussy is going to feel. I need you, doll. I need that pussy. Fuckk….I.Neeed…..Fuck.” He grabbed you by the shoulders and stood you up abruptly. He crashed his lips onto you and bit. It wasn’t meant to be rough but it was full of desire, and you loved it. He was deprived for so long and finally had you. You knew he could fuck and by Odin, you would fuck. But right now he needed it all. He wanted to explore, and he wanted passion and you would give him what he craved. Time.

He longed not to rush and to explore your body; to have passionate sex and intimacy that has been denied to him for too many years. Who would deny James Buchanan Barnes that? Maybe tits Magee out in the common room but not you. Momma didn’t raise no fool.  You sure as hell wouldn’t. As he held you close and kissed you hungrily you nearly yelped as he pulled you up in his arms. Your naked body wrapped around his bare waist. “You. Are. Fucking. Delicious. Tell me doll.  _Are you delicious everywhere_?” He asked in a voice octaves lower than you had ever heard come from him.

You just stared at the God-like man before you for a moment, words not finding a way out of your mouth. He walked you over to the tall dresser and stood between your legs, and you flinched as he lowered between them and settled in. You weren’t going to lie, it had been far too long since you had that intimacy. Lately, it was quick lays if anything at all. Since you met Buck, he was all that you wanted, and it was him that you got off to late at night by yourself.

When you felt his tongue do the first slow and tortuous swipe you shamelessly cried out.  "Oh fuck J-J-James.“ He took his mouth off momentarily and with a devilish smirk said, "You’re positively dessert, Y/N. You keep saying my name like that I may come by that alone.” He smirked and went back in between your legs and was at your core again.

His mouth was hot and he was damn near artful in his ministrations and worship your body. When he heard your moans and breathing pick up, he continued with what felt like an infinity symbol with his tongue and you loved it. You cried out loudly and without care. “James please use your fingers….your metal ones.” He chuckled when you moaned again. “My dirty dame.” When he started inserting his curved finger and found your g spot, you began getting even louder. “Oh James. Fuck…Your mouth. Oh …fu-fucking shit…you feel so good.” He sucked and nipped on the bundle of nerves causing you to come undone on him. Your fingers ran through Bucky’s hair and tugged hard while your second orgasm of the night came crashing down when he growled loudly at the feeling of you pulling on his hair.

His face came up to yours and looked downright sinful while wet with your juices. He wiped them off with his hand, but you could still taste them in his kiss and you adored knowing that he did that to you and that he was yours and you were his. He tenderly began kissing you as he carried you to the bed and then gently covered your smaller body with his gigantic frame. You brushed his hair behind his ears. “Please tell me this is real.” He smiled and nodded. “I hope to hell it is otherwise Steve and whoever else that fucked me over is paying dearly in the morning, you included.” You knew he was joking. But through all the banter and tough facade, you fell in love and you’d be damned if you lost this man because of any confusion or dumbass mixup.

“I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me and can deal with my shit.” His voice broke as he said it but he smiled when you kissed him. “Deal. Just don’t pull that woe is me bull shit and push me away, or I’ll roundhouse your ass and knock you out.” He kissed you with a smile on his ridiculously handsome face. “I have no doubt doll. No doubt.”

He continued to kiss you, but you knew that he was nervous due to his tentative touches, so you decided to hurry things along and wrapped your legs around his waist; his cock was rubbing at your entrance, and you both moaned at the sensation it caused. “James please. I need you baby.” He bit your jawline, and your hips thrust forwards and he blew out a deep sigh. “Shit. If I hurt you…” You bit his flesh shoulder. “You can kiss my boo-boos later and make up for it. Just fuck me or make love to me but I need you big ass cock now.” He laughed into your shoulder. “Alright, Y/N.”

 

He rubbed his cock at your entrance and slowly inserted it allowing you to adjust to the length and girth. His forehead touched yours while he closed his eyes trying to maintain his resolved to go slow. “Move James, I’m fine. I need you, Sarge.” His eyes snapped opened and the pupils were dilated, and lust filled but you knew he was on the precipice and just needed one more push. You moved your hips, and he finally gave in, deliciously slow at first and then faster but steady. “Look at me, doll. I want to see you. I wanna know every face you make. See you when you come undone around my cock.” You bit your lip at how sexy he looked and the dirty words coming out of his mouth. His hair sticking to his sweaty face and swollen red lips from kissing. The marks on his neck from you and the lines on his eyes from concentration. Fuck he was beautiful, and he was yours. The renewed  fervor in your body resulted in you gripping his hair tighter and pulling him into a deeper and more demanding kiss, claiming him.

“Talk to me, James. Is this what you thought about?” He grinned, loving the words spilled out of you. “Yes. Doll. I thought about this pussy around my hard cock. Squeezing it, but ahhhh–it feels so much better. So good.” His words were calculated, and he knew what he was doing to you. He knew that the sounds of his voice and actions were making you come undone and it was only a matter of moments before you were done. With each hard thrust, he continued to talk to you with his hoarse voice; between sloppy kisses. “You’re so good to me. You’re fucking made for me. I fit so good in your tight pussy. I’m going to wreck it because it’s mine and only mine. Y/N.”

You groaned aloud at his dirty mouth, it was a drastic contrast to how he touched you, and you loved it. You knew you were going to love it when you played rough but even right now it was perfect. “It’s better than I imagined James. Your cock is so big, and you fill me up so nice soldier. No one has ever filled me like you. I only want you …..ahh James fuck…Please baby. Cum in me….Yes… ahhh James… Fuck..” You felt him hit your g spot with each deep thrust and his metal hand when down to your clit and your walls starting fluttering around his cock. “Cmon doll. Come for me. Come for your, Sargeant.” He grunted, and he was becoming chaotic as your orgasm took over the same time as his. Milking his cock as hot spurts coated your walls. He continued on to make sure that both of you were done and then collapsed on top of you. He propped most of his weight on his arms, but you would’ve gladly taken all of it.

“That was the most epic fucking euphoric thing I have ever experienced in my life, James Buchanan Barnes.” He let out a wholehearted deep earth shattering laugh that shook his body and yours. He took himself out of you and rolled to the side. “You took the words right out of my mouth love.”

You both lay there in a sweaty, breathless heap for several minutes. “I would say round two, but I kind of felt like that was several rounds rolled into one.” He laughed. “Maybe it was more like a three-course meal.” He winked at you, and your heart did a cartwheel.

“So…..whats next my handsome and sexy Bucky.” He hummed in thought. “First. You call me James because my name has never been sweeter coming from anyone other than you. I fucking love it and I can assure you that only you will ever get away with it.” You giggled like a fucking idiot at that and cherished the thought of nearly getting away with murder because that’s what it felt like. A hundred years and you’re probably the only person that he actually loves calling him James.

“Second. We go take a shower. Sleep in. Make love. Party a bit. Fuck a bit. Go back to the tower. I talk to you about moving in with me. Because let be honest, how are we going to  _share_  your Disney collection? Ain’t happenin’ doll. Then commences movie nights and date nights and so on. Sound good?”

He had it all planned out, and you slowly nodded because it sounded like the best damn thing since sliced bread. “Sounds like you got it all planned out, James.” He kissed your nose. “Have since I first met you and seeing as how you already got part one on lock doll. Now let’s get that shower taken care of. I got boo-boos to kiss….”

“Oh and by the way doll. You can keep Wanda out of my head from now on and just ask me. And just in case you didn’t know. I’m  in love with ya, woman.”  


His Brooklyn accent took over and made you fall even harder. “I’ll tell my witch to lay off and go the source. Better? ” He smirked at your admission of Wanda but was a bit downcast of no I love you. You pushed his hair off of his face and leaned over him and looked into his cerulean blues and kissed the lips you’ve dreamt about a thousand time. You leaned over and kissed his scarred shoulder, and he took in a quick breath. “I love all of you, James. Every scar and every quirk.  Never doubt that.” He nodded as you stared at him making him believe the words. “You make me dizzy with how you can be shy then sexy. Quiet then spill every fucking secret I’ve ever wanted to know; I wouldn’t change one damn thing though.” He shot you a shy smile and kissed the sweet spot on your neck where he had marked you.

“Now let’s get to the part where you kiss my boo-boos.”. He let out a husky laugh and held you close. 


End file.
